Who's Zoomin' Who?
Who's Zoomin' Who? Den siste episoden av sesong en. Burke opererer på sin venn. George får syfilis fra Olivia, Izzie og Cristina stjeler en kropp, Meredith finner det vanskeligere å se etter sin mor og Derek opererer på Richard hjerne mens noen fra hans fortid dukker opp. Sammendrag "Hemmeligheter kan ikke gjemme seg i forskning. Medisinen viser løgnene. Innen sykehusets vegger, står sannheten naken. Hvordan vi holder på hemmelighetene utenfor sykehuset..Det er annerledes." George sitter på enden av badekaret naken, og leser i en bok om utslett og hud utbrudd når Izzie banker på, og ber han skynde seg. Hun spør hva han driver med, han sier det er privat. Hun ler og sier at hun venter på ham. På rommet sitt, snakker Meredith med en pleier der Ellis bor, men legger på fort, når Derek snur seg i søvne og våkner. George kommer ut fra bader og Izzie sier han ikke trenger å være flau (og antyder at han runket). Meredith komer ut og lurer på hvorfor de diskuterer og Izzie forklarer at hun tok George i å leke med «Kåre og tvillingene.» Han går unna og Dereks telefon ringer, men han ignorer den. "Det er problemer med hemmeligheter. Som elendighet, elsker de selskap." Cristina snakker med en lege om hennes planlagte abort den 16. men legger på når Burke kommer rundt hjørnet. "De hoper seg opp til de tar over alt." Burke spør henne hvorfor hun ikke svarte på personsøkeren hennes forrige natt, hun vurderer og fortelle ham om graviditeten, men går unna i stedet. "Til du ikke har plass til noe annet." Sjefen kommer gående og han gnur hånden på hodet sitt. "Til du er så full av hemmeligheter, at du holder på å sprekke." George snakker med Olivia i et hjørne og når sjefen passerer spør han om hun føler deg ok. Han begynner og si at han klør litt, men Izzie kommer og avbryter. Olivia forlater og Izzie innser at George ikke lekte med «Kåre og tvillingene.» Hun ser forvirret ut, og lurer på hva han gjorde der så lenge da. George snakker med Alex i garderoben og spør om om han kan undersøke utslettet hans, siden han ikke kan komme nærme nok til å være sikker på hva det er. Alex blyer seg og ser på penisen hans, klapper ham på skulderen og sier at han syfilis og går. Burke, Alex og George behandler en pasient, med cystoskopi for å se i blæren. Bill er en venn av Burke og Burke ber dem bare om å passe på barnet. De blir ferdige og bestille en CT. I en annen OS, ser Meredith opp bekymret på Derek i galleriet mens hun hjelper sjefes og Bailey. Miranda og Meredith ser bekymret på sjefen når han klager over lyset men de fortsetter operasjonen. Cristina og Izzie ser etter en pasient med en unormalt stor mage og han sier den har vokst en stund. George spør etter resultatene til George O'Malley og Izzie tar dem ut av hånden hans og spør om hvem som har syfilis og om det ikke er kirurgisk, hvorfor han da har blodprøvene. Han dytter henne inn på et rom og drar ned alle persienne. Izzie ler av George men prøver og roe ham ned med å si at etter et par doser med penicillin, vil han bli kvitt det. I OS mister sjefen et kirurgisk instrument og blunker fort. Han trår tilbake og tillater Bailey og fullføre. Etter å ha fått CT-resultatene og diskutert Georges penis, går Alex og George for å finne Burke. Cristina og Izzie går inn på Franklins rom og sier at han har ascites. Han og kona blir bekymret men deres datter ser uinteressert ut og sier det er på grunn av drikking. Mens de ser på resultatene, diskuterer Alex og Burke over hva noe ligner på og Alex tuller og sier det ligner på en eggstokk. Når George kommer inn og gir Burke noen andre resultater, blir han overrasket og finner ut at det er en eggstokk. Cristina og Izzie oppdaterer Bailey og Mr. Franklin, etter å ha testet dem, forteller hun at de kan utføre en paracentesis. I det hun går, jubler Izzie og Cristina. Alex og George går nedover en trapp, George og Olivia kysser og etter et øyeblikk av å bli ignorert, går Alex. Når de kysser bryter George smamne og han begynner å snakke med henne, hun spør nervøst om han slår opp med henne. Han insisterer på at han ikke gjør det. Etter noen flaue minutter med å prøve og si det, buser han ut med det, og sier han har syfilis. Sjokkert, går hun fort unna. Derek går inn på sjefens kontor og ber ham forklare oppførselen sin. Sjefen sier at for noen uker siden når han opererte fikk han tåkete syn på høyre øye. Etter noen timer, gikk det over, men så kom det tilbake igjen. Han lar Derek kjøre noen tester men han insisterer på å holde det hemmelig. Alex og George går utenfor og går frobi Olivias bord, som tydeligvis ignorere ham. De sitter ned med Cristina, Izzie og Meredith, George blir sjokkert når han oppdager at tre av dem kjenner til syfilisen, men Alex overbeviser ham til å tro at kvinner tror han er en «skjørtejeger» nå. Burke entreer Bills rom og forklarer at massen ikke var en svulst, men en eggstokk. Bill blir sjokkert, Burke sier han kan fjerne den og det vil ikke utgjøre noen forskjell, han er fremdeles en mann. I et annet rom står George bøyd over en seng og Alex forbereder en sprøyte med penicillin. Meredith klager over at Alex gjør det feil, så han gir sprøyta til Meredith og går. Izzie og Cristina kommer etter og etter at Meredith er ferdig, forlater han sint. Mens Meredith snakker fort med en av morens pleier. Går Derek og sjefen nedover en korridor og Derek sier at Webber har en MRI bestilt. Når Derek forlater dukker Patricia opp og sier at sjefen at de har en situsjon. Det er mange doktorer foran sjefen og han klager over at tre turnusleger, fire assistentleger og seks sykepleiere er diagnostisert med syfilis. George og Olivia ser på hverandre fra hver sin enda. Etter en leksjon, får han Patricia til å demonstrere sikker sex med en kondom og en banan. Derek kommer inn og sier til sjefen at de burde begynne med MRI-undersøkelsen. Cristina venter i en kø når Burke ser henne og spør hvorfor hun unngår ham. Hun sier hun ikke gjør det, hun bare venter i syfilis køen, han sier at han ikke trenger å være der, og spør om han burde. Hun sier nei, og begge går i hver sin retning. Izzie blir med Cristina og de går til Mr. Franklins rom, de gir ham lokalbedøvelse og sier at nå trenger de bare å vente. Derek om Richard undersøker hans MRI bilder og ser en svulst på synsnerven hans. Derek bestiller en hemmelig operasjon for kvelden og sjefen forlater og Meredith kommer inn Derek lar hun få vite om det. På Mr. Franklins rom, oppdager Izzie og Cristina at han ser ut til å ha voldsomt med væske. Izzie sjekker pulsen og oppdager at ikke har noen. Cristina trykker på kode blå knappen og Izzie starter med hjerte- lunge redning. Gjenopplivingsteamet kommer inn, men det er for sent. Cristina og Izzie forlater, Izzie er redd det er deres feil og de glemte noe, men Bailey forsikrer dem om at de gjorde alt de kunne ha gjort og skulle gjøre. Cristina spør når obduksjonen vil skje, men Bailey sier det ikke blir noen, siden familien ikke vil. Cristina blir irritert, og klager over at hun ville vite årsaken. Derek kommer Miranda og Meredith i møte i korridoren. Bailey spør om han kan si at hun kommer til å være der under operasjonen hans og så går hun. Meredith spør Derek om hun burde teste seg, siden de teknisk sett ikke har noen regler. Han forsikrer henne om at hun ikke trenger det, og sier de praktisk talt er en kondomannonse, i det de går, ringer telefonen hans, men han ignorer den. I OS, operer Burke på Bill. Dr. Knox forteller Burke at hun bare må sy en perforasjon mot blæren. Hun stopper og sier at selv om Bills kone er gravid, er Bill steril og babyen kan ikke være hans. Izzie og Cristina sitter ned med Mr. Franklins kone og datter og prøver og overtale dem til å la de utføre en obduksjon. Kona gir samtykke, men datteren sier nei. I en korridor forteller Izzie Cristina at hun ikke vil bli kjent som den nye 007, en obduksjon renvasker henne. Selv om Meredith advarer, blir Cristina med. Meredith gir opp og sier at Bailey vil være opptatt fra klokken syv til elleve, så går hun. Derek går inn i OS og ser sjefen og Bailey forberede operasjonen hans. I et annet rom er Izzie bekymret over å være en likrøver, en ulovlig en. De åpner Mr. Franklins kropp med en bok oppe. Derek, Bailey og Meredith gjør ferdig sjefens operasjon. Bailey sier det gikk bra men hvis de gjorde en feil vil han bli blind for alltid. Bailey ber Meredith om å tilkalle Izzie og Cristina, men hun prøver og dekke for dem, Bailey innser at hun lyver og ber en annen lege fullføre, og går for å finne dem. Utenfor Bills rom, krangler Preston med Holly, hun sier at selv om det ikke er hans baby og hun var utro mot ham, er de lykkelige og om han er Bills venn sp sier han ikke noe. Burke sier at som en venn vil han ikke si noe, men som en lege, må han. Meredith snakker med Ms. Henry, og beklager at hun ikke kunne komme. Ms. Henry sier at moren husket henne den dagen og spurte når hun var ferdig på jobb. Derek kommer, så hun legger på fort. Hun sprekker, hun sier at moren hennes ikke er ute og reiser og skriver en bok, men hun har svært fremskreden Alzheimers. Derek kysser og stryker håret hennes, inne på rommet ser sjefen det og han ser ikke fornøyd ut. Bailey stormer inn til Cristina og Izzie og sier at de ikke overholdt familien ønsker, og de brøt loven. Hun spør om de har noe å si. Izzie holder opp et gigantisk hjerte som veier over 600 gram, hun lar dem med tvil ta noen tester. Meredith går inn til sjefens rom og blir glad når hun oppdager at han kan se. Han advarer henne mot å være med Derek, og hun gjør en feil, men insisterer på at hun ikke gjør det. Izzie, Cristina og Bailey sitter ned med Alice og Rebecca Franklin. Alice truer med å saksøke, men Cristina avbryter og sier at Mr. Franklin døde av en blodsykdom kjent som hemakromatose, og ikke drikking. Sykdommen forårsaker at store mengder jern bygges opp i kroppen, og det forårsaket hjertesvikten. De sier at sykdommen er genetisk, så de vil teste Alice, så hun kan bli kurert hvis hun har det. Bailey spør om hun bare kan signere skjemaet for obduksjonen. "Det folk glemmer er hvor godt det kan føles når man endelig slipper hemmeligheter." George ser at Burke snakker med Bill. "Om de er gode eller dårlige, er det i det minste røpet, om man liker det eller ikke." Olivia entreer garderoben og sier til George at før hun begynte å date ham, var hun alt sammen med en annen, men slo opp med han etter at hun innså hvor mye hun likte George. Hun ser på Alex og George snur seg og ser på ham. Han løper mot ham og slår ham, og roper «Ga du meg syfilis?» Meredith entreer lobbyen hvor Derek venter på henne. De diskuterer hva de skal gjøre den kvelden. "Når dine hemmeligheter er røpet, trenger du ikke å gjemme deg bak dem lenger." Derek snur seg og ser en rødhåret dame, han unnskylder seg i det hun kommer gående mot dem. "Problemet med hemmeligheter er at når du tror du har kontroll.. har du det ikke." Hun spør Derek om hvorfor han ikke har svart på telefonen, hun introduserer seg selv for Meredith. «Hei, jeg er Addison Shepherd. Og du må være kvinnen som ligger med mannen min.» Musikk *'"Big as the Sky' - .M. Sixty *'"End of the World Party' - Medeski, Martin & Wood *'"The Dog Song' - Nellie McKay *'"Naked as We Came' - Iron & Wine *'"Whatever Gets You Through Today' - The Radio Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen Who's Zoomin' Who, sunget av Aretha Franklin. Ansatte *Meredith Grey - Ellen Pompeo *Cristina Yang - Sandra Oh *Izzie Stevens - Katherine Heigl *Alex Karev - Justin Chambers *George O'Malley - T.R. Knight *Miranda Bailey - Chandra Wilson *Richard Webber - James Pickens Jr. *Preston Burke - Isaiah Washington *Derek Shepherd - Patrick Dempsey *Olivia Harper – Sarah Utterback *Patricia - Robin Pearson Rose *Addison Montgomery - Kate Walsh *Dr. Knox - Katherine Dao Pasienter og familie *Bill Adams - Wayne Wilderson *Holly Adams - Wendy Davis *Jordan Franklin - Jack Shearer *Alice Franklin - Lauren Bowles *Rebecca Franklin - Patty McCormack *Jordan Franklin - Jack Shearer Familie og venner *Ms. Henry - Joyce Guy